


The Violet's Tale

by ShadowclanMC



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowclanMC/pseuds/ShadowclanMC
Summary: The Story of Violetta Aroilo. An orphan with a new family. A warrior with a strong heart. A mage with a diffrent mind. A loyal soul and loving friend.





	1. Prologue

The sun rises over a field and a young girl with fiery red hair and a young boy with raven black hair stood outside watching the sunrise. The young girl started to hum a bit and the young boy laughed a bit. 

“Vi should we go wake up dad?” The young boy asked chuckling.

“Maybe, but the sun hasn’t fully risen yet.” The young girl said with a chuckle.

“What are you two doing up so early?” A dunmer man said with an amused look on his face, a ball of light over his head, and carrying a basket full of eggs.

“We couldn’t sleep Papa.” The young boy said with a smile.

The dunmer man chuckled, “Well come inside you two and let’s get breakfast started, and I would advise you both to not wake up Erraon. Alright?”

“Okay!” Said the young girl and she went back into the house and the young boy followed after.

“Hey! Vi wait up!” the boy called out.

“No you hurry up slowpoke!” the girl replied back.

The dunmer man chuckled as he followed them inside, “Violetta, Gallus, settle down. We don’t want to wake up Erraon just yet.” He set down the basket on the table. “Violetta can you and Gallus wash the leaks while I start the fire?”

“Yes papa.” Violetta said then grabbed the leaks from the cupboard and took Gallus out to wash the leaks.

“Let me pull the rope and you can get the bucket.” Gallus said and Violetta nodded. 

Gallus pulled the rope on the well and Violeta grabbed the bucket putting on the ground next to her. Gallus let go of the rope and started to help Violetta wash the leaks. After they finished they ran back to the house and saw their parents chatting and working by the fire.

Erraon looked over at them then smiled. "Good morning Violetta, Good morning Gallus."

"Good morning Daddy." Violetta said as she gave the leaks to the other adult in the room. She then walked over and gave him a hug. 

"Malellen, how long have they been up?" Erraon asked the other man.

"I'm not sure. But they gave at least been up sense sunrise. I stopped them from waking you." Malellen said chuckling. 

“You two must be really really excited to learn about archery.” Erraon said walking over to the table grabbing the leaks. He then chuckled a bit, “Or is there something else going on today I’m forgetting?” 

Violetta then smiled, “Ðaddy it’s Gallus’s birthday!” 

Gallus looked up, “It’s yours too! But that’s just what Grelog told us.”

Erraon looked the both of them, “That’s right. You both turn 11 today. Seems like yesterday we adopted two young, kind, and generous children.”

Malellen smiled as he started to cook the food, “And it seems like yesterday you both were to scared to really give us any trust.” He then sighed, “But that has quickly changed.”

Violetta ran up and hugged Erraon then went and hugged Malellen. Gallus followed suit and Malellen started to hum. 

“Breakfast is ready. You two go sit at the table.” Malellen said and Violetta and Gallus quickly ran over to the table.

Malellen served everyone and quickly gave Erraon a peak on the cheek which earned some giggles from both Gallus and Violetta.

Soon everyone started to eat and the Violetta looked up at Malellen. “Papa?”

“What is it Vi?” Malellen asked looking at her.

“I was wondering if you could teach me how to do some magic?” Violetta asked with a small smile.

Malellen stuttered a bit then he thought about it for a moment. “Yes I can, but you have to promise me this. You’ll do what I tell you and only ever use the magic I teach you only if you absolutely need it. Understood?”

Violetta nodded, “Yes I promise!” She got a really excited look on her face. 

Malellen relaxed then smiled. “Then I’ll start teaching you tomorrow. Today you and Gallus will learn how to safely use a bow.”

“I promise to keep them safe Mal.” Erraon said chuckling. “But it does take more than a day to truly learn a skill. Which means you Violetta have some work cut out for yourself.”

Malellen looked over at Gallus. “Are you interested in magic Gallus?”

“A bit.” Gallus admitted.

“Would you like to learn with Violetta?” Malellen asked gently.

Gallus nodded and smiled.

“Well both of you have your work cut out for yourself.” Erraon chuckled. “Now eat up both of you. I want you two finish what's on your plate before we start.”  
Violetta and Gallus continued to eat their food in silence with excited looks on their faces.

~~~

Erraon led Violetta and Gallus down a small path in the forest to a clearing. "Alright before you start shooting a bow you need to learn about safety. So come here both of you." He said as he sat down and dropped his bow and quiver next to him. Violetta and Gallus sat next to him as they both listened very carefully to what Erraon was telling them.

Erraon was smiling as he taught them safety measures and then the proper way to take care of a bow. He watched them as he could tell they were absorbing the information. He then stood up and set up a target. 

"Alright, now I want you stand behind me, and watch who I hold the bow, how I stand, and how I shoot. Understand?" Erraon asked looking at them. 

Violetta nodded and dragged Gallus behind Erraon, but still able to look for what he was talking about. She didn't give Gallus enough time to respond. Which made Erraon chuckle slightly. 

Erraon relaxed his shoulders, got into position. He pulled back on the string among the bow being careful to keep the arrow steady. He then waited for a moment or two before releasing the bow. He smiled when he realized he got a bullseye.

The only sound after Erraon turned to ask Violetta and Gallus questions was Gallus's small, "Wow…" 

This caused Erraon to chuckle, "Okay what did you notice?"

"You were in complete focus, you were able to keep your arms steady, and you also looked relaxed." Gallus said and Violetta nodded still looked astounded. 

Erraon smiled, "Right. Now let's see if you both can get into position." 

Erraon continued to teach him till he noticed the sun getting lower in the sky. He was amazed at just how quickly Violetta and Gallus were learning. As he walked home with them, Violetta and Gallus just kept talking about what they learned.

Erraon hummed to himself and then smiled when he saw Malellen waiting for them. "Alright you two. Let's go see what your father has prepared for dinner." 

Both Violetta and Gallus then ran up to the house which caused Malellen to laugh and open the door for them still waiting for Erraon.

"Come on slowpoke, don't tell me the kids wore you out." Malellen teased.

"No, they didn't but they are quick learners. You have been warned." Erraon said and kissed Malellen gently.

Malellen smiled and then rested his forehead on Erraon's. "I'll take your warning to heart. Let's go eat dinner." Malellen said moving away from Erraon and walking inside. With a smile Erraon followed.

Words: 1,218


	2. Chapter 1

Violetta was awoken by a large noise that made her almost jump out of her skin. She sat up in the bed and saw Gallus looking apologetic and picking up the mess he made.

Violetta then got up to help him. "Gallus are you okay?" 

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I guess I'm not ready for you to leave." Gallus admitted as they picked up the papers and supplies.

Violetta looked at him, "You know I'm still going to be apart of the guild."

"It's not that, it's just ever since we were little we've done everything together. Now you're starting down a different path then me." Gallus sighed and stood up helping Violetta. "I guess I'm just not ready to not have my sister at my side all the time. Or I'm scared what might happen. Whiterun is so far from the Rift…"

Violetta got a kind smile as she helped Gallus organize everything. "Gallus, just like I promised to Pa, I'll write to you every chance I get. Also, I'm a strong woman. I can handle everything thrown at me." She chuckled a bit and looked at Gallus. "You have Karliah and Mercer here to help you too. You don't need me."

Gallus chuckled a bit. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

"I'm going to miss you, but let's get your bags packed." Gallus said with a smile.

Violetta smiled and they walked to her bed once again. She started to pack her clothes as Gallus packed her books and journals. She looked at him as she saw he stopped and looked at a note.

Violetta frowned, "Dad gave that to me after I told them I was leaving for Whiterun. I have no interest in finding her, but it was nice to know she cared about me." Violetta said as she started to help Gallus.

"Maybe you should at least try to find out more about her." Gallus said and Violetta chuckled.

"Maybe. But you guys are my family. Not the one who birthed me." Violetta said as a statement. "The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb."

Gallus smiled, "You're right. You should head to the carriage. It's a long way to Whiterun."

"Why don't you walk with me? That way you can tell Dad and Pa their 'little girl' got to the carriage safely." Violetta said chuckling and with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan. Come one Violet." He said jokingly.  
Violetta picked up the bags and walked with Gallus out if the cistern into the flagon as they joked along the way.

Violetta said her goodbyes to Vex, Delvin, and Brynjolf. Vex wished her luck and Delvin gave her some parting advice. Brynjolf just told her to be herself. 

Violetta and Gallus were about ready to leave when they heard a voice calling out to them. 

Violetta turned to see Karliah, "Karliah? I thought you wouldn't be back yet." Violetta said with a smile and in a surprised tone.

"I just got back. I'm glad I got to see you before you left." She said and hugged her. "Mercer says his goodbyes as well. He looked as if he was going to pass out so I made him go to bed."

Violetta laughed and let go, "Good to know someone is still going to make sure people get their sleep when I'm gone. Take care if my brother will you?"

"Of course. We both know he can be forgetful at times." 

"Hey I'm right here." Gallus said jokingly, "But in all seriousness. I need to get Vi to the carriage."

"Be safe. Don't forget to write." Karliah said to Violetta.  
Violetta nodded and they soon left the flagon. They walked through the maze that is the ratway until they walked into Riften. Violetta sighed and bit her cheek.  
They walked in silence to the carriage and Violetta bit her cheek. She messed with the strap on one of her bags.

When they got the carriage Violetta hugged Gallus tightly. "Promise to visit when you can."  
"Of course. Stay safe." Gallus replied.  
Violetta let go and smiled as she payed the person driving the carriage and got into the back. She smiled and made a face at Gallus before the Carriage drove off. She watched him laugh before looking away and down the road.

Violetta fell asleep on the ride to Whiterun but was awakened by the feeling of wetness on her face. She opened her eyes and realized it was raining. She bit her lip and prayed it wouldn't start thundering. 

She sighed and yawned then looked at the driver, "Excuse me. If you don't mind I was wondering how longer it would be to Whiterun?"

"Oh just an hour now miss." The driver responded with a smile. "I'm sure you want to get out of the rain."  
"Oh it's not that, I just down want to be caught out in a thunderstorm." She said chuckling to hide the nervous tone in her voice.

"Ah that's understandable. But as I said just an hour more." 

Violetta smiled, "Thank you." She then messed with her hair a bit feeling how damp it was. She sighed and bit her lip sitting up straighter in the seat.

After an hour pasts she saw the stables of Whiterun and smiled as the carriage stopped.

She got out and thanked the driver starting her way to the gates. She looked around and noticed how the landscape was ever so different from the rift. She smiled and realized too late as she walked right into someone. And dropped her things on the ground tripping.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention." She said frantically as she started to pick up her things.

A chuckle was heard as the other person started to help her. "No harm was done. Are you moving to Whiterun? This is a lot of stuff for someone just visiting."

"Yes I am moving here." She said having a light blush. "I'm Violetta Aroilo." She said as she put her hand out for a handshake looking at the other party. 

They were a younger nord man with a muscular build. He took her hand and shook it with a smile, "Farkas, apart of the companions." 

"The companions? That's the guild of warriors here in Whiterun right?" Violetta asked as she stood up holding onto her bags.

"That's right. Would you like some help? I can show you around the city." Farkas offered being polite.

"That would be nice but I really should get to The Bannered Mare so I can start my work there for Hulda." Violetta said politely declining.

Farkas nodded understanding, "Well at least let me help you with your bags."

Violetta chuckled smiling. "Alight."

Farkas grabbed the bags with the books. While they walked into Whiterun Violetta and Farkas got to know one another.

"So you were an orphan?" He asked.

"Yep, me and my brother, well not blood brother, Gallus were adopted by my fathers Malellen and Erraon when we were seven. We grew up in the rift and our fathers taught us the majority of what we know." Violetta explained.

"Wow. Me and my brother Vikas grew up with the companions. Vignar says we were the youngest companions to officially join when we did." Farkas replied and chuckled. "So you're good with a bow?"

"My dad Erraon says so. He taught me how to use a bow." She said smiling.

"Well Aela is our bow master, maybe you two could meet and talk about techniques."

"Maybe we could. Thank you for helping me." She said as they stood outside the Bannered Mare.

"My pleasure. I'll see you around." Farkas said as he handed her bag back.

"Definitely." Violetta replied then she walked in.  
She smiled at the smell of food and bit her cheek as her stomach rumbled. She walked over to the counter. "Pardon me, but I was wondering if I may have something to eat?"

"Sure thing- Oh Violetta you made it! Ah I bet you are hungry from the journey. Here before you eat anything let me show you were you will be staying." Hulda said with a smile. She took Violetta into a room above the kitchen. "Here. You can put your bags here and eat something before you start working."

"Thank you so much Hulda." Violetta said with a smile.

"No problem." Hulda said with a smile.

Hulda left and Violetta set her bags down sitting on the bed for a moment stretching. She smiled excited for what this new chapter in her life entailed. She hummed to herself then got a piece of paper to write to her fathers. 

She started to write the letter then realized she needed to write to Gallus too. She quickly read over the letter to her fathers then started on the letter to Gallus. When she finished them she put then into her pocket. She walked down the stairs to find Hulda. She smiled as she walked over to the bar. 

"There you are. Here eat up." Hulda said as she handed her a plate with some roasted venison and carrots.

"Thank you for letting me work here." Violetta said as she sat down then started to eat.

"Don't worry about it. I can tell you've got a good work ethic. If there is anything you need to know I'll be happy to answer." Hulda responded as she did tally of the drinks.

"Actually, I was wondering where I might find a courier." Violetta asked smiling.

"Oh they are usually found up near the cloud district over in the plaza. You have family you need to write to?" Hulda asked smiling.

"Yes I do. I promised I would to let them know I got here safe and sound." She said chuckling.

Hulda chuckled as well. "Well I hope you can get that letter to them quickly."

Violetta nodded smiling, "I do too. They can be such worrywarts." 

Hulda laughed at the comment. Violetta chuckled as well and finished eating. 

After she was done she listened to Hulda making a mental note on her duties at the inn. After she was done she started her way to the plaza. She soon found a courier and gave him the letters and instructions to give them to her parents and brother. 

She was about to head back to the inn when she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Farkas at the top of some stairs she smiled and waved. She started up as she saw he was talking to someone before.

"Hey Farkas. Whose this?" She asked him.

"Oh this is Vikas my brother. He's the smart one out of both if us." Farkas replied.

"I'm Violetta, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said sticking her hand out.

"It's nice to meet you too. So the rift? How does Whiterun compare?" He asked her.

"Well it definitely seems to be a bit more peaceful. Not a lot of commotion at least." She said chuckling.

Vikas nodded, "I can see that. What brings you here?"

"Oh, I'm working for Hulda at the Bannered Mare." Violetta said with a smile. "I was just trying to get some letters to my family back in the rift."

"Well, I suspect I'll see you around. I really should get back to train the whelps. So should Farkas." Vikas responded.

"I understand. I'll see you both around. Have a nice evening." Violetta said as she saw were the sun was in the sky.

She walked back to the inn she hummed to herself. She walked back in and Hulda handed her and apron.

"Can you mend the kitchen while I handle the guest? This is usually when a lot of our patrons show up." Hulda asked her as she put on the apron.

"Of course. I'll head back there now." Violetta said with a smile and headed into the kitchen remembering the things Malellen taught her. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered.

She worked in the kitchen for hours yet in only felt like a few minutes. When the patrons left and went to bed she helped Hulda clean the inn. The both talked with each other making sure to keep their voices low and thoughtful. 

After they were done both Hulda and Violetta turned in. Violetta went to her room getting ready for bed and getting into the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out.

 

Words: 2084


	3. Chapter 2

Violetta got up the next morning to the sunlight filling her room. She sat up in the bed and stretched. She got out of the bed and got dressed for the day. She put her hair up and out of the way before going down the stairs to join Hulda. 

“Good morning.” Violetta said as she tied her apron and started to work around the inn.

“Ah good morning. I hope you slept well.” Hulda said as she smiled.

“I did. It was surprisingly easy to sleep after the excitement of yesterday.” 

“Well that’s good.” Hulda said as Violetta walked over to the counter. “How are you feeling about working here?”

“Well, granted I’m just working here until I truly find what I want to do...I’d say that I feel great about it.” Violetta said with a chuckle smiling. “Still not positive on what I’d like to do...but that’s not something I really need to be worrying about.” 

Hulda nodded, “Ah well I’m glad you have a positive outlook on it all.”

Violetta smiled and she looked around the inn going into the kitchen starting on her duties. She hummed softly to herself as she worked. She yawned to herself and bit her cheek realizing that it was going to be long day. 

She worked quietly wondering about her family and how they were doing. How her fathers were doing, how Gallus was doing, and how the guild was fairing. 

“Wow...I’m turning into pa..” She commented to herself then laughed. “That’s not necessarily a bad thing either.” 

“Violetta, I have a couple letters for you. Your family writes fast.” Hulda said in the doorway with an amused look.

“I told you. Worrywarts the lot of them.” She chuckled as she was handed the letters.

She smiled as she looked over the familiar handwriting. It gave a sense of ease to her that she wasn’t aware she didn’t have before.

She sat down on a chair and started to read the letters sent from her fathers.

Dear Violetta,  
We are so glad you got to Whiterun especially especially Malellen. I hope you write often and find what you feel like you are meant to do with the rest of your adult life. Malellen has been a worrywart ever since you told us you were leaving. Getting the letter that you were safe, as well as Gallus being able to tell us you got onto the carriage safely, eased his worrying.  
Please write often and use the skills you gave to your advantage. Don't ever sell yourself short. Remember that you are strong and capable.  
Malellen would also like me to mention to you the College of Winterhold. It's a place you should consider to build on your magical talents.   
Love your dad,  
Erraon Aroilo

Violetta smiled and wiped her eyes as soon as she realized she got teary eyed. She chuckled a bit and sighed. Of course dad would make her cry. She folded the letter and put in her pocket making a note to send a reply. She took out the letter from Gallus and smiled as she saw his writing.

Dear Vi,  
You were right to have me take you to the carriage. You can't imagine how much of a worrywart pa was about this. If you thought I was being a worrywart, oh boy pa was on another world.  
On another note the guild is already feeling different without you. We don't have our "peacekeeper" and there have been a few fights. Vex told me to tell you that she's actually starting to miss your company.  
I'm really glad you're safe. I'll make sure to keep you posted on the guilds well being. As well on any gossip that arrives. I miss you.  
Truly your darling brother,  
Gallus Aroilo

Violetta couldn't help but laugh as she read Gallus's letter and roll her eyes. She pocketed the letter and sighed. She smiled and went into her room. She put both the letters into her Journal and started on the letter to send back to her fathers. She wondered what she should write about, granted she’s only been here for a day. Nothing has really changed from when she wrote to them before. 

She sighed then smiled as she started to write.

Dear Pa and Dad,  
I hope Pa is doing better and not worrying as much anymore. I am finding Whiterun to be very nice compared to Riften. I think it has to do with thiefs not running under the city. I miss you both and I find myself becoming homesick, even though I was extremely ready to move.   
I miss hunting with dad and I miss practicing magic with pa. I never really thought I would get this homesick. But i also know that this is what I have to do to find what I’m meant to do. I’ll try to visit when I can but I know I shouldn’t for a while.   
Love your daughter,  
Violetta Aroilo

She smiled as she read it over and folded it up and put it in her pocket. She then continued on with her day as she waited for an opportune time to find the courier. She hummed to herself and chuckled thinking of what Gallus wrote in the letter. 

She sighed and started to wait on people as they came into the inn. She joked with them and made conversation with the patrons. The day passed quickly and the evening soon came over head. 

“I didn’t realize working in an inn could make the day go by so quickly.” Violetta commented and Hulda chuckled.

“Yes on a good day the day goes by fairly quickly. On the other hand, on bad days the day just seems to never end.” Hulda commented back. 

“Well I hope to not have many bad days while I’m working here.” Violetta said with a smile. 

“I hope you don’t either.” Hulda said with a smile. “Well, I’m going to head into the kitchen, if you need any help out here just call.” Hulda said and Violetta moved over into her place. 

Violetta hummed softly to herself keeping herself amused. She started to pick up after the patrons to make the closing a little bit easier. She moved over to the fire making sure it wasn’t going to burn out any time soon. She moved to the counter and looked over the inn while she tapped her fingers against the counter. 

She looked over to the door as she heard it open and saw Farkas and Vilkas. She started to clean the counter trying to keep herself busy. She leaned against the counter looking around trying to keep tabs on everything happening in the inn. 

“Hey Violetta, how has your day been?” Farkas asked as he sat down at the counter.

“It has gone by quickly, and it has been busy. How has yours been?” Violetta replied smiling.

“It has been good. Vilkas and trained the newbies.” Farkas said simply.

Violetta handed him some mead then smiled. “How is that working out?”

“Eh, it’s going well. Some of the newbies are a bit headstrong.” 

“I’m sure they just want to prove they can handle being a companion.” 

“I bet you are right.” Farkas said then chuckled.

Violetta smiled and left Farkas alone and went to check on everyone else. She relaxed once she knew everyone was doing alright. She chatted with Farkas a bit laughing and having a good time. She looked around the inn when she heard commotion building up. She bit her cheek as she knew this argument could build up into a very physical fight. 

She got up and made her way through the crowd that was forming. She moved closer to the two men. “Pardon me, I’m sure you both are nor meaning to disturb everyone in here. So I’m going to give you one chance to remove yourselfs, before I have to remove you both.”

“Yeah little lady, what’s a small thing like you going to do about it?” One of the men said as he stood taller than her.

“Sir, you would be wise to not judge a person on their size.” Violetta said and smirked thinking of Erraon. “So, I’ll say it again. Leave before I make you leave.” 

“I’d like to see you try.” The man said boldly. 

Without thinking she clutched her fist, then punched the man in his lower region before dragging him out by his collar. Once she walked back in she saw the other man by the door. 

Violetta got a bit of a blush as everyone looked at her but quickly went back to their conversations. Violetta walked back to the counter and Farkas had a smirk. 

“What?” She asked him chuckling.

“You looked like you’ve done that before. Good form.” Farkas commented.

“Oh, thanks. It isn't the first time I had to deal with assholes that way." Violetta said with a smirk.

Farkas chuckled a bit then stood up. "Well, I better be going. Come by Jorrvaskr whenever you get the chance."

"Alright, I'll see you around." Violetta said as he smiled and walked out.

Violetta yawned a bit and Hulda walked over, "I heard the commotion. I hope it wasn't to much trouble." 

"No no, not at all." Violetta said then chuckled a bit. "It was quite amusing to deal with."

Hulda nodded then went to working at the counter. Violetta went and started to clean up around the inn as the patrons started to leave or go to their rooms. 

Violetta yawned as she finished and stretched. She put the fire out and then went to her room. She took off her apron and set it on a chair before falling onto her bed.

Words: 1627


	4. Chapter 3

Weeks passed and Violetta got accustomed to her new life in Whiterun. She was generally known by all the regular patrons at the inn, and she also knew a lot of the townsfolk.

She was running the inn while Hulda was out and humming to herself. She heard the door opened and smiled. She stretched a bit and continued to clean. 

"Miss? I was wondering if you knew of any traders around here?" Said a kind gentle voice.

"Well you got Belathor's- Gallus!" Violetta said as she looked over. She walked behind the counter and hugged him. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. Say you want to fence something for me?" Gallus asked her.

"Fence? What is it?"

"It's a silver and ruby necklace."

"It's not from around here?"

"No. It's from the Reach."

"I'll do it."

"Thanks Vi."

Violetta smiled, "No problem. You tell the others if they are in town…"

"I catch your drift. Oh! Also Dad and Pa told me to give this to you." Gallus said getting the locket and a small package out.

"Oh, what is this for?"

"It's a birthday gift. I got a new dagger." Gallus said chuckling.

Violetta put the locket in her apron pocket and started to open the package. She pulled out new notebook and smiled. 

"I'm going to go get you the money for this amulet." Violetta said and walked into the back room. 

She walked up the stairs and got out her coin bag. She got out the amount and put it in a separate coin bag.

"Alright Gal, 300 septims. Tell Pa and Dad that I said thank you for the notebook." Violetta said handing the coin bag to him.

"Of course. I'll see you around." He responded with a chuckle. Violetta hugged him one last time. Gallus hugged back. "I gotta get going." 

Violetta let go and smiled. She watched as Gallus left then went back to her normal duties. 

Hulda soon walked out if the door a little bit after. "Ah, Violetta. Farkas was asking for you earlier."

"Oh what for?" Violetta asked as she stopped sweeping the floor.

"Something about showing you a new opportunity. I'd go see him at Jorrvaskr if I were you." Hulda said taking the broom.

"Oh alright." Violetta said a bit confused with what this opportunity could be. She just hoped it wasn't a type of the romantic kind.

She left The Bannered Mare many questions going through her head. She decided to go to Belathor before heading over to Farkas. She chatted with Belathor while selling the locket getting 400 septims out of the deal.

She left and started to think about this new opportunity. Violetta looked around and started up to the plaza. She sighed as she walked towards Jorrvaskr. She got to the top of the stairs and looked around. She sighed and started to walk to the door. 

"Oh hello. I do believe I saw you the other night." A low kind voice says somewhat behind her. "I'm Koldak. I believe Farkas introduced us."

"Oh yes he did! I'm Violetta. I was told Farkas wanted to see me by Hulda." Violetta said chuckling a bit remembering the beating he had mentioned.

"Well, he should be inside." Koldak said as he started to the door.

Violetta nodded and followed Koldak in. As soon as she walked in she noticed the sound difference from inside the hall from the outside. She couldn't help but chuckle and felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"Hey Violetta. I'm glad you were able to come." Farkas said chuckling. 

"Of course, now what is this opportunity Hulda told me about?" 

"Oh...Well...let's go talk in the training yard." Farkas said and his face got a bit red. 

Violetta followed him outside a bit confused. She hummed to herself looking around. 

"So the opportunity…" Farkas muttered and Violetta looked at him. 

"Yes?"

"Well I keep thinking about how you are waiting to find what you are to do." Farkas stated and cleared his throat a bit. 

"What about it?" Violetta asked still a bit confused.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but you have skills that are keen in being a warrior." Farkas said. His words were strained as if he didn't think what he was saying made sense.

"So….you think I would make a good companion?" Violetta asked trying to ease the tension in the air.

"Uh, yes. I guess I should of just said it." Farkas said chuckling at himself. 

He turned around as he heard the door open.   
An athletic looking woman stood outside the door. "So this is where you went Ice Brain. Who is this?" 

"Aela, this is Violetta. The woman I told you, Skjor, and Koldak about." Farkas said simply. 

Violetta smiled a bit, "Nice to meet you."

"Farkas told us you put someone twice your size in their place." Aela said with a smirk.

Violetta got a bit flustered at the comment, "Ah well he um he might have embellished a bit…" 

"Farkas doesn't embellish anything." Aela simply stated and tilted her head. "But, I enjoy someone who let's her actions speak for herself. Farkas, has Koldak seen her yet?"

"Uh, he walked me in? I've met him before…" Violetta said confused about what Aela ment.

Farkas chuckled, "Not in the way you mean Aela."

"Ah, well Violetta why don't you come with me." Aela said with a smile.

"Oh..okay." Violetta said biting the inside if her cheek.  
Violetta followed Aela and she felt her face get hot. She bit her cheek and Aela lead her down some stairs. Violetta started to zone out and nearly ran right into Aela as she stopped to open the door to Kodlak's room. 

Aela chuckled then walked in, "Kodlak, Farkas believes Violetta might be interested in joining our ranks."  
Kodlak looked at Violetta and smiled, "Well Violetta are you?"

Violetta finally realized what Farkas met by opportunity and thought about it for a bit. "I do believe it would be a life I would fit. Something that doesn't really have a set rhythm." 

Kodlak nodded, "Aela would leave us to talk alone for a bit?"

"Of course." Aela said then left the room calmly.  
Violetta bit her cheek. 

"Oh relax, come sit. Tell me about yourself." Kodlak said chuckling.

Violetta sat down and surprising started to relax. "Well, what would you like to know?" 

"Why did you come to Whiterun?"

Violetta thought about it, "A change of pace." She sat back and smiled, "I grew up in the rift. Until I was five, I lived in Honor Hall with my brother. Then my fathers adopted us and we grew up out in the rift. I got so used the rhythm of the rift that I needed a change of pace." Violetta said then got a but flustered, "Does that make sense?"

"I understand what you mean if that's what you asking." Kodlak responded and then smiled. "You stand up for what you believe is right don't you."

"I do….how could you tell?"

"The way you hold yourself. How you act. How you respond to questions. How you glared at some racist comments that were said in the Barnard Mare that night Farkas introduced us." Kodlak said chuckling.  
Violetta was quite, "So you can read people like they are a book…?"

"In a way yes. It makes my position as Harbinger easier." 

"Harbinger?"

"Adviser to the companions, for you see, no one rules over anyone in the companions. We are our own person. Yes, they all come to me for advice, or to see if a new recruit would make an excellent part of our family. But everyone still rules themselves." Kodlak explained and Violetta nodded explaining.

"So this is what this is right? Seeing if I'd make a good addition to the companions?"

Kodlak chuckled, "You're bright. Not many realize fairly quickly. Yet no. I already have."

"Yo-you have?"

"Yes. Farkas brought up the possibility to me before he introduced me to you. It was then I watched you to see if you would or not." 

Violetta nodded then started to mess with her hair, "Would I…?"

"Yes, you would." 

Violetta grew silent then smiled widely. "Really?"

"You have the drive. Now do you really want to join our ranks?" 

Violetta nodded and got the biggest grin, "Yes. Yes I would." 

"Well find Farkas and he'll show you to your room." Kodlak said with a smile. 

Violetta nodded then stood up and left Kodlak's room. She walked up the stairs smiling and humming softly to herself. She saw Farkas sitting in a corner looking around. She quickly walked over to him a big smile on her face. 

"Soooo, want to help me bring my things over here?" She asked him.

This caused Farkas to choke on his drink. He then chuckled a bit. "You took up the offer! Or er opportunity as Hulda phrased it."

"Aye, I did. Now I have exactly one bag. But it's at the Bannered Mare. Plus you need to show me where I'm staying."

Farkas nodded then stood up. "Let's go then. It is getting late." 

Violetta smiled then walked out of Jorrvaskr Farkas following her. Violetta hummed to herself as they walked. Neither one of them needing to talk the entire time they walked. Violetta then opened the door quickly going upstairs grabbing her bag. She quickly put the things she left out into her bag.

Violetta walked down the stairs to Farkas explaining everything to Hulda. 

"Well I knew she wasn't cut out to be an innkeeper full time. I'm glad she's found a place. Ah Violetta, I hope the companions have what you are looking for." Hulda commented with a smile. 

Violetta smiled and nodded, "I hope so too. I better get going, settle in and all that." 

Hulda nodded and smiled. 

Violetta and Farkas left. Farkas was smiling and Violetta had a bit of a skip to her step. "Sooo, besides you, Aela, Vilkas, and Koldak...who's all apart of the companions?" She asked as they walked up the stairs to the plaza.

"Ah well there's Skjor, Njada, Athis, Torvar, and Vignar Grey-mane." Farkas answered quickly, "But there's also Eorlund Grey-mane who works the skyforge."

Violetta nodded, "Okay, cool. I can't wait to get to know everyone." 

Farkas smiled as he then quickly lead her to the living quarters. "You be sharing a room with Njada, Athis, and Torvar, just pick a bed and you'll be set."

"Got it, thank you Farkas." Violetta said taking her bag off.

"Anytime." Farkas responded before going to his own room. 

Violetta then sat down on a bed on the far right. She stretched and looked at her clothing. She sighed and took out her notebook making a note to get some new armor. She yawned and then heard footsteps come in.

"Ah, so your the new recruit Aela told us about." A voice said chuckling.

Violetta looked over and saw a dunmer man with a bit if a smirk. "Violetta." She said simply.

"Athis." He said and extended his hand. Violetta took it and smiled shaking it. She then tried to stifle and yawn and Anthis chuckled, "I'll let you sleep. You'll need it."

Violetta smiled then laid Down on the bed shifting a bit.

Words: 1,887


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning Violetta woke up early. She quickly got dressed and left the living quarters. She stretched and walked up to the stairs. She heard soft chatter and couldn't help but smile. She chuckled to herself then went to look out one of the windows.

Excited for her new life she watched as the sunrises. She hummed herself and blocked most of the world out. It caused her to jump as she heard a friendly hello from behind. 

Her face red she turned around and then chuckled, "Oh Farkas, I'm sorry! I didn't hear you."

"Oh, it's alright. You seemed pretty out of it." Farkas said then smiled. Farkas looked out the window and smiled, "So, what is your experience with weapons?" 

Violetta looked at him once more, "Well, I'm pretty skilled with a dagger, but I would say a bow is more where I specialize."

"So you've never picked up a sword or axe?" 

"Well, I have. But I'm pretty poor at both." Violetta admitted and chuckled, "I never even worked on it because I never thought I'd need it." She smiled, "I guess I was wrong."

Farkas nodded, "If you had to pick one, which one would you choose?" 

"Probably the sword, I have more control, even if it doesn't look like it."

Farkas chuckled, "Alright, in a bit meet me by one of the dummies and I'll help you improve on your swordsmanship." 

Violetta smiled. "Thank you, and I will." She said with a lot of enthusiasm.

A few minutes had passed and Violetta stood near one of the dummies she stretched a bit and saw Farkas walking towards her with a wooden sword. 

"Alright, now I want you to do as I do," Farkas commented handing Violetta the wouldn't sword. He got into a fighting stance and waited for Violetta to follow. As she tried to replicate the stance, Farkas chuckled. "Alright, move your feet in, level your arms, and the sword is held this way."

Violetta nodded and did as she was told. She chuckled a bit, "I look ridiculous, don't I?"

"Everyone thinks they do in the beginning, but now you'll have more control." 

Violetta nodded and then looked at how she held the sword. 

"I want you to swing at the dummy."

"What?"

"I want you to swing at the dummy as if it's an enemy coming to attack you. Like a bandit." Farkas clarified then moved out of the way. 

Violetta faced the dummy and swung the sword at the dummy falling off balance. She felt her face became red and she bit her lower lip.

Farkas had her continue the exercise for a while watching her form and giving helpful advice. Soon the sun was overhead and Violetta was extremely focused. Farkas watched quite amazed at how fast she had picked up this skill. 

“Are you sure you’ve never held a sword before?” Farkas asked with an amused tone.

“I didn’t say I’ve never held a sword before. Just when I have I was lacking in the skill department.” Violetta corrected then chuckled a bit, “Why did you ask?”

Farkas smiled a bit "You're a fast learner." 

"You think so?"

"Mhm." 

"Am I the fast learner, or are just a really good teacher." She started to chuckle a bit. "The only other people who taught me something, that I was able to get quickly we're my fathers and brother." 

Farkas looked at her intriguing, “Really, why is that?”

Violetta went to answer and then she got a puzzled look. “I’m not completely sure. If I had to guess it would there calming way of teaching.”

“Calming?”

“Yeah, like it was always relaxed, they never ridiculed me if I didn’t get it right the first time-- You know, the way you teach is very similar to how they teach.” Violetta said with a smile. “In fact your very similar to my brother, He would always have me practice one exercise before we moved onto anything else.” 

“It’s a good technique. Helps build muscle memory.” Farkas replied and looked at Violetta. “Why don’t we take a break, and you can tell me more about them.”

Violetta chuckled a bit, “How did you know?”

“You just looked like you needed a break, and you also seemed homesick while talking about them.” Farkas explained.

“You could tell?”

“I may not be good with words, but I’m good at reading people's emotions. My brother, he is the opposite.” 

“Do you compare yourself to him?” Violetta asked which caught Farkas off guard.

“Do I what?”

“Compare yourself, to your brother?”

“I guess I do… I never thought about it before.” Farkas sighed as they walked to one of the tables. “ I didn’t think I would have this conversation.”

“Well, I think you shouldn't compare yourself. Vilkas may have book smarts, but does he have street smarts?” Violetta said as she sat down next to him.

“Violetta, what does that mean?” Farkas asked chuckling a bit. 

“It means, in the time I have known you, I can tell you can handle yourself around people, better than Vilkas. Am I right?”

“Yeah, you are.” 

“Think about that the next time you feel like comparing yourself.” Violetta said then smiled. “I left Riften because I would be compared to my brother. It started to get to me.” Violetta chuckled, “I started to feel like if I stayed there, I would forever be tied to him. No matter what I did.” 

Farkas stayed quiet for a minute then looked at Violetta. “I feel that way sometimes.”

“Like what?” 

“Like I will be tied to Vilkas.” Farkas then smiled, “But I enjoy this life, even with its troubles.” 

“Let me guess, this life comes with more Ups than Downs?” Violetta asked laughter in her voice.

Farkas started to laugh, “That’s right. Now, let’s talk about what we took a break to talk about.” 

“Right, my family.” Violetta said still chuckling. “Well you have my dads, Erraon and Malellen, then my brother Gallus. Me and Gallus grew up in honor hall until the age of 6, our dads adopted us a few days after.” Violetta started to laugh a bit.

“Okay, what’s so funny?” Farkas asked amused. 

“I just remembered how the first time we saw the house that we would live in for 15 years, that we were both ecstatic, and we stayed that way until our teens.” Violetta said laughing a bit.

“Really? That’s really adorable. But why did it change when you were teens?” Farkas asked looking at Violetta.

“Oh, well, by teens I mean 18--19, yeah we were 19. We just wanted to get out and do something different then the routine we had for 14 years. We then left and started that different routine in Riften for 5 years, well I did. Gallus really enjoys the routine we started.” Violetta answered smiling. 

“Oh what did you guys do?” Farkas asked sitting back.  
Violetta blinked, “Oh we were just in the trading business. Gallus is the more talented one out of the two of us. Which caused me to be in his shadow.” 

“That explains you decided to work at the bannered mare.” Farkas commented.

“Yeah, I was actually doing that to build up some coin to go to Winterhold, but plans change.” Violetta said rubbing her neck.

“Winterhold. Why did you want to go there?” Farkas asked sitting back.

“Oh, well the college. I do have some experience with magic. It’s what my dad Malellen taught me. I wanted to go to continue learning. I still have a lot to do to really get control and become more advanced.”

“I should've guessed that the college was your reasoning. But--”

“I don’t look like the magic type?” Violetta said with a smirk chuckling.

“Uh, yeah.” Farkas admitted looking flustered.

“Honestly, Most people think that way. But when someone is injured and I’m around they'll be thankful I’ve mastered Healing Hands.” Violetta said laughing. “God the amount of times I’ve had to use that spell when Me, and Gallus hung out together in our youth.” 

Farkas started to laugh, “What did you do together?”

“Oh all sorts of shit. From climbing cliffs to practicing archy to practicing our magic. It almost always ended with one of us hurt. If it didn’t it was a good day in our dads’ eyes.” Violetta responded then looked up smiling. “Hi Vilkas. What’s up?”

“You have a letter.” Vilkas said handing her the letter. “Also, from what I saw of Farkas training you, you have improved greatly in the hours you’ve worked.”

“See, Vilkas even says your improving quickly.” Farkas said.

“Mmmmmm I have a great teacher.” Violetta shot back at Farkas and opened the letter.

“You should switch her over to a real sword.” Vilkas told Farkas calmly.

“You think she’s ready?” Farkas asked in a surprised tone.

“She can only get so far using a wooden sword.” 

“Well yes, but going from something that just leaves a bruise to something that can scar, is a big step.” Farkas said back. 

Violetta looked up at the two of them and started to chuckle, “You two really butt heads.”

Vilkas stopped and blinked. “I guess we do.” Vilkas rubbed his neck. “Look, she’s your whelp. Do whatever you think is more effective to train her. But consider my suggestion.” Vilkas walked back into Jorravasker still rubbing his neck.

“Wow...I’ve never seen anyone but Kodlak do that before.” Farkas said camly.

“Do what?” Violetta asked putting the letter down. 

“Calm down Vilkas like that. With just one comment.”   
“Oh. Really?” 

Farkas nodded then looked back at Violetta. “So the letter?”

“From my dads. They are coming to visit to see how I’m doing and sutch.” Violetta said with a smile. “Can’t wait for Malellen’s reaction to me joining this life.”

“Protective parent?”

“Understatement.” 

Both Farkas and Violetta chuckled a bit and Violetta looked at the wooden sword. Violetta then looked at Farkas a bit. “You really are a great teacher.”

Farkas shook his head chuckling. “Alright get up, were doing that exercise until someone comes out and fetches us.”

“Oh come on!”

“Nuh uh you need to catch up with the rest of us.” Farkas said standing up.

Violetta sighed and got up with a smile picking up the wooden sword and going over to a dummy. Violetta started to work on the exercise again in a much better rhythm and form then when she had first started.


	6. Chapter 5

Violetta waited near the Whiterun stables humming to herself. She watched the south road anxiously. She continued to hum and as she sat down on the fence around the stables. 

“Good day Violetta. Interested in a horse?” A young nord asked as he walked up next to her.

“What? Oh no, not today.” Violetta said and looked over at him. “My parents are coming into town today.” She explained chuckling.

“Oh well I hope they have a great visit.” 

“Thank you Jervar.”

“Oh don’t mention it, I should get back to the horses.” Jervar said before going back to the stables picking up a rake. 

Violetta turned her face back to the road smiling more relaxed. She started to tap her knee smiling to herself. She quickly looked up as she heard the wagon wheels from in the distance. She stood up trying to see if it was her dads.

She quickly looked down at the armor she was wearing then took a deep breath. “Well at least it's not in a letter.” She said to herself.

She watched as the carriage pulled in. She got a big smile then went over to the back, “Pa!”

The Dunmer man got down from the back and hugged her. “Violetta it’s good to see you.”

“What are you wearing?” A bosmer man said as her got the bags down. 

“Armor.” Violetta said quickly. “Come on, let's get you guys a room at the Bannered Mare.”

The bosmer man looked at the dunmer man then smirked and chuckled. “You’re holding something back.”

“W-what? No I’m not.” Violetta quickly said.

“Alright I’m detecting some bullshit right there.”

“Erraon!” The dunmer exclaimed.

“What? She is an adult. Also, Malellen, she heard way worse as a kid.” Erraon comment as he fixed his bag.

Malellen took a deep breath, “Violetta, you are telling us what you’re holding back. Understand?”

“Yes sir. Now let’s get you guys a room.” Violetta said smiling very amused. 

Violetta talked with them all the way to the Bannered Mare. She looked as if she were a kid in a candy store. Just talking with her parents. It made her ecstatic. 

She walked up to the bar, “Hulda my parents are visiting for two weeks. Do you have a room available?”

“I’ve always got a room available. Here is the key now am I going to meet them?” Hulda asked chuckling.

“Hi, I’m Erraon and this is Malellen.” Erraon said quickly. 

Malellen chuckled, “Nice to meet you.”

“Well it’s lovely to meet you both. I can see were Violetta get’s her spunk.” Hulda said chuckling. “Violetta. Top room.“ 

“Got it, Dad let’s go put these bags up.“ Violetta said picking up one of the bags. She led Erraon up the stairs. “This is your room. It’s the best one the Bannered Mare has to offer.”

“That’s nice, how much?” Erraon asked chuckling.

“Daddy...don’t worry about that. This is my treat.” Violetta said and chuckled. “Now let’s grab Pa and show you what I was holding back.”

Violetta handed him the key then walked down stairs. Violetta then led them to Jorrvaskr. She hummed to herself.

As Violetta walked up the stairs Erraon cleared his throat. “Vi, what is this?”

“Oh, uh, this is Jorrvaskr. The home of the companions. It’s why I’m wearing the Armor.” Violetta said chuckling.

Erraon sighed and shook his head. “Alright. Take us in.”

Malellen was clearly in shock and he cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah.”

Violetta smiled a bit then sighed, “Come on. Koldak has been wanting to meet you.”

Erraon smiled and started walking up Malellen followed. Violetta opened the doors for them and then got a confused look as she saw the crowd of cheering people.

“...What..?” She said chuckling and walked over. “Farkas...what’s going on?”

“Oh! Athis challenged Nadia to an Arm Wrestle.” Farkas chuckled.

Violetta chuckled, “Oh! Farkas these are my dads Malellen and Erraon.”

Farkas looked over and smiled, “Nice to meet you! I’m Farkas.”

Erraon chuckled, “I should hope so. That’s what Violetta has been calling you.”

Farkas laughed a bit, “Ah yeah. I guess you didn’t need my name.”

Malellen smiled a bit and looked over into the crowd as they all cheered. He smiled a bit and chuckled. “You guys are a lively bunch.”

Farkas laughed a bit, “Yeah that’s one way to put it.”

Violetta smiled as she saw Koldak walking over, “Koldak, these are my dads. Malellen and Erraon.”

Koldak smiled and shook their hands, “Nice to finally meet you. Violetta is an exceptional addition to our little family.” 

Malellen smiled a bit. “Ah, well I’m glad she has found a place were she fits in. Even if it’s not what she planned.”

Koldak chuckled and Him, Erraon, and Malellen talked for a bit and Violetta listened smiling. She then soon was wrapped into a conversation with Farkas. She soon got a bit distracted as she saw Aela walking passed. She watched as Aela walked and Farkes nudged her slightly. 

“Ah! Sorry..I um git distracted.” She said with a light blush.

“I noticed. Now I was asking if your brother will be visiting.” Farkas asked chuckling.

“Oh I don’t think so.” Violeta looked over to Erraon who looked amused, “Dad? Did Gallus say anything about visiting?”

“He didn’t tell us anything like that.” Erraon said with a smile.

“There you go Farkas.” Violetta said with a smile. 

Farkas shook his head chuckling, “Alright.”

Violetta laughed a bit and Farkas continued to talk together and Erraon jumped in at some point and soon it became a time to share memories of Violetta’s childhood. Violetta constantly had a slight blush as she laughed and smiled. 

Erraon and Malellen couldn't help but chuckle at her blush. Malellen then got a slight smirk as he noticed her blush slightly reden as Aela joined the conversation.

Erraon nudged Violetta a bit with a knowing look. Violetta just decided to completely ignore him. Erraon sighed,”I just remembered a fun story. Violetta just turned 13 and she had been bothering me for weeks to let her help me hunt. So I decided it would be fun to teach her an dit’ß not like she was a young kid anymore.” He chuckled as he saw Violetta’s blush deepen and start to mess with her hair. “We we going back home carrying back our hunt. We ended up getting a deer and a couple of rabbits. Now I wasn’t really paying that close attention and neither was Violetta. As he went down a steep hill, Violetta veered a bit more to the left and walked straight into a tree.” 

Farkas, Vilkas and Aela started to chuckle a bit and Violetta looked like she wanted to just run away from the situation her face growing reder. 

Malellen laughed, “Ah yes, and when you both got home and i asked Violetta why she had a mark on her face, she said, ‘I ran into a tree!’ then just continued to walk with Erraon.”

Violetta muttered something under her breath that caused Farkas to look over at her. SHe just smiled a bit her face still really red. 

Erraon chuckled, “Ah, it’s getting late, we should go to the inn and get some sleep.” 

Malellen looking at Violetta, “That we should. We’ll come over tomorrow.”

Violetta smiled, “Alright, sleep well. I hope it’s not too loud.”

Erraon chuckled then hugged her, “Good night Kit.” He said in a quiet tone. 

Malellen hugged her too and then they left. 

Violetta still had a blush but was smiling. She stretched a bit and Farkas looked at her, “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just. You guys have a very interesting relationship.” Farkas commented.

“Did he call you kit?” Vilkas asked confused.

“Yeah, it’s a nickname like a fox baby, a Kit.” Violetta said chuckling. “I used to have a pet fox, a fox kit followed me and Gallus home when we were walking back from practicing archery and I asked if I could keep them. Erraon said yes. Then one day it left and only ever came back once in a while.” Violetta then got a soft smile on her face. “After I adopted the fox, Erraon nickname me kit.”

“That’s really cute.” Aela said then chuckled, “Well I’m heading off to bed. I advise you do the same.” 

Farkas and Vilkas chuckled a bit and Violetta smiled. “Well, Good night I guess.” Farkas said still chuckling.

Violetta nodded, “Yeah, I’ll see you two in the morning.” Violetta walked down to the living quarters and took a deep breath. She turned onto her side and chuckled a bit. She yawned and before long she fell asleep.


End file.
